fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nijisumi Megumi
Nijisumi Megumi (霓墨恵み Nijisumi Megumi) is one of the cures in Pretty Cure Friend Connection, and she is based on Curewolfy11. She is smart, and loves to eat. She loves drawing, painting, watching anime, and playing video games. Her catchphrase is "New Chapter, Start! (あたらしい チャプター, スタート! Atarashi Chaputaa, Sutaato!)", and also "Hehehe~". Her happy catchphrase is "Beautiful Idea! (美しい アイディア! Utsukushii Aidia!)" and. She doesn't have a sad catchphrase, instead, she shouts the word "No!" in a random language that she knows. Appearance Megumi has black hair which reaches just under her shoulders, tied in two low ponytails. She has brown eyes, and sometimes wears glasses. Her casual wear consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a black long-sleeved one underneath, black tights that are rolled up so that it reaches her knees, and white shoes. As Cure Art, her hair is still in two ponytails, but longer and white (the edges have a slight black tint) with red circle-shaped accessories. She wears a white top with wing-like shoulder pads and a black belt with a red heart in the middle - a similar heart-shaped emblem is on her chest. Her skirt is also white and a bit puffy. Her Art Watch is in her right hand, while her left hand is covered in a black fingerless glove. She wears short white boots with black accents. Personality Megumi is quite smart, and quite obsessed with being number one at studying. She can speak lots of languages, thanks to her parents who used to travel a lot before she was born, and sometimes uses them accidentally when angry or upset. She loves drawing, and wishes to be a mangaka. She also likes watching anime and playing video games, usually the ones that involve solving puzzles or mysteries. Megumi is a bit quiet when around people she just met, but when she gets to know that person, she is fun and likes to joke around. At school, she is very stern and always sticks to the rules. Megumi can be lazy when it comes to things outside of studying or Pretty Cure and when bored she will either do one of her hobbies...or sleep. She loves a wide variety of foods, from sweets to spicy things and almost everything in between. Megumi used to be fond of stuffed toys before she lost her whole collection when her family moved. All of her quirks aside, she is a genuinely good person, though a bit naive when it comes to Pretty Cure business, thinking that it'll be like in the many anime she watches. She is optimistic and believes that she'll always find a way, no matter what the subject is...though she likes to find it in a slow pace. Megumi doesn't like to talk about her problems with her friends; she thinks this will just trouble them. She'll bottle up her anger if it's something serious, and can explode in the most unfortunate times. She lives by the motto "Live for today. Tomorrow's a different story." and doesn't plan things out properly, often regretting her choices when it's too late. History Meeting Paint While she was preparing for a family vacation to the beach, Megumi found a teddy bear on the floor of her bedroom...and it talked. After the teddy bear named Paint convinced her that she's not hallucinating, she listens to his story about how an evil force is invading the world, and she is one of the warriors chosen to defend earth from it. Megumi said that, since there are still other warriors not found yet, and that both she and Paint have no idea where the enemy's base is located, she'll "take it easy" and wait for the team to be formed, much to Paint's distress since he have not heard from the other mascots since they all went for their search. Becoming Cure Art Relationships Paint - Paint is Megumi's teddy-bear like mascot. She seems to like him a lot, due to how similar he is to her old stuffed toy Chie that went missing when she moved. Yoruno Misao Aizawa Misaki Akiyama Setsuko Shibuki Hoshiko Nishimura Mizuki Kato Etsuko Hiyakaya Yuuga Hogaraka Paige Kodenha Abby Yukan Yuuki Kawano Natsumi Suzume Haruka Cure Art "The artist with a pure heart, Cure Art!" えかきと清いのこころ, キュアアート! Ekaki to kiyoi no kokoro, Kyuaa Aato! Cure Art 'is Megumi's alter ego. Transformation '"Pretty Cure, Artistic Shower!" 'is the phrase that Megumi uses to transform. Attacks Cure Art's first attack. To perform it, she moves her right hand in a circle a few times while shouting "Pretty Cure!". An ink-like circle appears in front of her. Stretching her arms to the sky, she shouts "Beautiful Art..." as the circle enlarged three-times its original size. Pointing at the target, Art screams "Wave!!", instantly releasing a colorful wave of energy in the size of the circle. Pretty Cure Colorful Hurricane Etymology Megumi '- The kanji (恵み) ''Megumi means "blessing". Her mother had chose it, thinking that it is simple yet meaningful. 'Nijisumi '-''' ''Niji'' (霓) means "Rainbow"; she likes many different colors, most of which came from the colors of the rainbow (mainly red and yellow). Sumi (墨) means "ink". 'Cure Art '- The name is chosen because art is what Megumi really loves. Image Songs Megumi's voice actress, Minaguchi Yūko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Colorful Miracle, Go Go! * ☆Nijiiro~Festival☆ Trivia * Megumi's voice actress, Minaguchi Yūko, is also the voice actress of, among many other characters,'' Dark Mint (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Movie), Flora (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!), Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Stars), Videl and Pan (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT). * Megumi shares her first name with Aino Megumi, leader of ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. * Cure Art's theme colors (white, red and black) are taken from Amaterasu, main character of Curewolfy11's favorite game ''Okami. ''This is because Amaterasu has "Celestial Brush Techniques" where she must paint a certain pattern to activate said technique, much like Art who draws a pattern in the air to attack. Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:White Cures